


Whatever you wish Master

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, I did the edits, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: You wake up to find yourself bound and at the mercy of your master.





	Whatever you wish Master

A jolt woke you causing you to scream out in pleasure. The sensation stopped as quickly as it started leaving you to sleep riddled brain slightly confused. You shifted your weight groaning when you felt something inside you. You bite your lip pulling the binds that held your arms above your head in the air. You were straddling something that your thighs were bound to and your calves bound to a cold metal surface. You frowned trying to wiggle gasping at the sensation of the item inside you push on your walls. It was fruitless you were trapped. You'd open your eyes to taking your surroundings if it wasn't for the blindfold keeping you from doing so.

"Are you ready to play, pet?" A voice echoed through the room and you felt your own sinister grin grace your features.

"Am I being punished?" You cooed out and heard a soft chuckle.

"Oh course pet. You think I'd let you off the hook that easily?" His voice taunted you as you felt vibration start under you. Your head rolled as you groan at the light tickling sensation. "Shall I tell you the rules?"

"If you wish to master." You cooed as you felt a slight rotation from the item inside you causing you cunt to contract around the object.

"You will not address me unless spoken too, understood?" He addressed you waiting for a reply.

"Yes, master." You moaned as the vibrations picked up.

"Only time you may speak my name is when you cum, understood?" He once again addressed you.

"As you wish- nnnahhh, master" you squirmed as the toy within you rotated faster.

"You are allowed to call out green, yellow or red at any time. How are you right now?" He asked turning down the machine you are straddled against.

"I am green master." You assured him pouting as the machine stopped altogether.

"The game is not over until I decide so, or you call red, understood?" He spoke and you cried out as the machine picked up test again. "Answer me!" He demanded.

"Ye-yes master!" You yelled trying to lift your hips from the vibrations as the toy started to rapidly rotate within you, but you were bound into place. "Ooooh God!" It kept increasing your senses were going numb as you pant, begged, protested, cursed, and prayed as waves of pleasure overwhelmed your body causing you to jerk violently against you bonds throwing you over the edge.

"Fuck~ Saeraaaaaaaan~" You cry as you cum feeling you juices run along the toy and down your thighs.

"Good girl. You look so pathetic, it's beautiful." Your lover taunted turning the toy off and you go limp against you binds trying to catch your breath.

You moan slightly as you felt fingers run down between your asscheeks collecting your juices and spreading them along with your empty hole. You tensed slightly feeling Saeran message your asshole before sliding a finger within you. You bucked slightly and gasped as he pushed you forward causing you bind to bit into your flesh. He waited a moment to see if you'd call out a safe word.

"I'm still green, master." You assure him not minding the pain. He grunted in acknowledgment as he slides a second finger into your ass. You moan softly as he spread them apart stretching you. He moved his fingers to you before withdrawing completely. You groaned at the loss of simulation as you felt something like at your ass. You hummed pushing yourself back into the medium size anal plug gladly taking it within your body. You shifted moan out as you felt the two toys in separate holes rub against each other.

"You're such an obedient pet today." Saeran cooed grabbing you face with one hand pulling it back as he placed a soft kiss on them as a reward. You sighed as he pulled away releasing you and steps away.

You take a deep breath preparing yourself for what was about to happen. As you went to breathing the toy you're straddled to came to life vibrating you over sensitive clit as the cock inside rolled around your inside at a harsh pace. He didn't ease you into it but turned the toy on full from the start. You're literally screaming as the toy in you add starts vibrating causing your whole bad to cease up as your orgasm rakes your body.

"Fucking shit fuckfuckfuuuuck! Saeran ahhhhh~" You call out as you felt yourself gush and squirt onto the toy.

Once your orgasm ended the toys did not cease causing you to squeal as it painfully assaulted yours over sensitive pussy and ass. You felt a tear roll down your face as another orgasm claims you. Your screaming bloody murder as the pleasure takes you and the pain of being oversensitive is forgotten. Your body heels and bends in protest to the amount of simulation you're receiving.

Your stomach twists and makes you wonder if you'd vomit as another orgasm hits you more intense than the other. Your making deep throated sounds as you body ceased and you freeze as every nerve light up and buzzes. You were speaking and tongues making animalistic sounds as your cums and squirt in violently.

"Saeran! Ahhhh- RED!" You cry unable to take any more physically.

All the toy ceased at the same time and a set of arms wrapped around you shaking frame. You sobbed quietly as he hushed you placing loving kisses on your face. Soon you felt your arms come free and the dropped to your sides. Next off came the blindfold. You hummed opening your wet eyes to meet with concerned mint.

"You okay, love?" He whispered caressing your face and you smiled nodding. He smiled capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. You sigh into the kiss as he deepened it and realized your body from the toy. Without breaking the kiss you were lifted from the machine and carried. You wrapped your arms around his neck holding yourself close to the man you love as he set you on the bed. You looked up at your lover's naked body admiring his beauty.

"I'm green." You teased and he chuckled running his hands along your side feeling every dip and curve of your body. His mouth left yours as he moved to kiss your neck.

"I love you." He whispered in your ear causing you to grasp.

"I love you." You whispered back as his hand cupped you breast messaging it softly.

"It's not very often I get you to call out red." He mumbled nibbling at your earlobe.

"You say that like it's the goal." You scolded and he chuckled light heartily sending your own heart soaring.

"Isn't it?" He taunted pressing soft kisses into your collarbone teasing your nipple between his fingers. You moaned grinding up. "Already seeking out more pleasure? You're one greedy girl." He cooed positioning himself at your entrance. You moaned slightly feeling his head on your throbbing abused core.

"Should I removed the toy from your ass?" He asked pulling it slightly causing you to buck at him.

"No-no." You assured him and he grinned throwing your legs on his shoulders he pressed his cock inside you as he lends in to kiss you. You moan at the position of his cock inside you as he pressed your legs up beside your head.

Your back arched as his cock slammed into you hitting your g-spot just right. You're eyes closed at the simulation that hurt slightly to your pleasure. You heard him groan as he withdrew and slammed in once again causing you to squeal.

"Look at me love." He cooed softly and you open your eyes to met his. You looked at him leaning on you raised legs as he slammed into you again this time finding a rhythm. "That's it, baby. Keep watching me."

You moaned as he picked up speed hitting your g-spot repeatedly. "I'm going too..." You started as you felt yourself squeeze at his cock and your eyes rolled back. You screamed out his name as his pace quicken yet again and he hissed.

"You squirted all over me, you're absolutely filthy." He growled not ceasing his pace. He pounded into you harshly as he cried out and threw his head back. You moaned as his cock pulsed inside you spilling his seed deep within.

His mint eyes met yours again as his senses came back to him. He leaned in and kissed you softly as he reached and pulled out the toy inside your ass. You gasped as it was removed and he sat back allowing you to lower your legs. You winced at how sore and spent your body was.

"I'll run us a bath. Are you okay here for a moment love?" He asked placing kisses on your face as you nod. "Don't try to move!" He ordered standing up to leave the room.

You nodded at the ordered as your heavy lids closed and you senses dimmed and sleep claimed you.


End file.
